


[Podfic]  Matters of Faith and Knowledge

by argentumlupine



Category: Planescape: Torment
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friendship, Gen, Philosophy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>Fall-From-Grace returns from peril to face another challenge from an old friend.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the story by paperiuni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Matters of Faith and Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Matters of Faith and Knowledge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/303680) by [paperiuni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperiuni/pseuds/paperiuni). 



> (Set after the Good Ending of the game.)
> 
> I almost posted this without music but Fall-From-Grace has such a lovely theme that I had to include some of it in the recording.

cover art created by argentumlupine.

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/Matters%20of%20Faith%20and%20Knowledge.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:09:08



## Direct download link (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/332014020202.zip) | **Size:** 9 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/Matters%20of%20Faith%20and%20Knowledge.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
